The invention relates to coils for electric machines or electric power tools. In particular, the invention relates to a coil former for a coil of an electric machine, a stator for an electric machine and also an electric machine having a stator of this type.
Electric machines and for example electric motors comprise a stator and a rotor, wherein conventionally at least the stator comprises a plurality of coils that under the influence of electric energy generate a magnetic field that sets the rotor in rotations. In order to provide mutual electrical insulation of the coils from one another, it is possible by way of example to place an insulation paper or any other phase insulating element between the coils in order to prevent by way of example any insulating damage to the coil wire of the coils producing an undesired electrical contact between adjacent coils.
DE 10 2010 042 677 A1 illustrates a stator of this type for an electric machine having a corresponding coil arrangement.
DE 20 2010 014 425 U1 illustrates a stator for an electric motor, wherein the stator comprises an insulating element that is embodied so as to insulate the phase potential rails of the stator.
In order to mechanically fix or rather electrically insulate the individual components, it is possible to impregnate both coils and phase insulating element, in other words to spray them with a resin or to submerge then in a resin.